Cinderella in Rikkai
by r21hpl
Summary: Cindrella in Rikkai. It's Ryoaka(RyomaXAkaya)and bit Nioyagyu(NiouXYagyu)


Rie: err....felt like writing a fanfic with Cindrella's parody  
.....and this is the first time to write Ryoaka(and bit Nioyagyu)story  
  
.......and some part is kissy so be careful ( plus I'm not good at grammer so if it is confusing,  
please ignore it XD)  
  
and the story starts from first-person-voice of Akaya-san.   
  
and here's the story

My parents passed away last year.   
The cause of their death was a traffic accident.  
So my relatives took care of me....  
  
"Akaya--clean the table properly"  
  
I heard my sister, Marui-senpai's voice.  
  
Well, if I describe her simply, she EATS alot.   
  
That's why I'm REALLY tired after making dinner and washing dishes.   
  
I think she should try not to eat that much.   
  
"Cleaning the table could lead you to a gentleman, so do it properly."  
  
I heard my mother, Yagyu-senpai's voice.   
  
She's a gentleman. She's a lady but gentleman. She want's me to be a gentleman.   
  
So she made me do the house work.   
  
80% of her body is made of gentleman.....and 20% of them is ehh....maybe water.   
  
"Akaya, human needs more than 70% of water to live. If only 20% of the body is a water. Then it'llbe a big problem."  
  
That's my sister, Yanagi-senpai.....how did he read my mind.  
  
"It's because of the data, Akaya" he replied.  
  
Wah, he read my mind again! ......I think it's not because of the data.  
  
"99% that Akaya said "I think it's not because of the data" in the mind." he said again.  
  
........sometimes I don't understand about Yanagi-senpai. I mean she's....err..  
  
...................amazing? Ohhh, never mind. I'll continue doing the house work.Next day  
  
It's 6 o'clock now. I went to the post to check whether there's anything send.  
  
And I found one advertisement, it was like:"Tonight there's going to be a dance party. Maybe you could marry with the prince."  
  
Place:Behind the Mountain  
  
Time: Maybe around 6:00PMToday, don't be late......WHadda....so I passed the advertisement to Marui,Yanagi,Yagyu-senpai.  
  
"A ball...that's interesting" said Yagyu-senpai  
  
"Ball? Is there's any FOOD in there?" asked Marui-senpai, in a LOUD voice.  
  
"I think so.....in 88%" replied Yanagi-senpai.  
  
"YEY!" Shouted Marui-senpai.....80% of her mind is made out of food.  
  
"Akaya, if 80% of the brain is....." Yanagi-senpai read my mind again,  
  
So I shouted, "AH! I know! It's ok!"  
  
"Ok, should we go to the ball tonight?" Yagyu-senpai suggested.  
  
Marui-senpai and Yanagi-senpai agreed with that suggestion.....but wait   
  
if they are going to the ball, I'll be alone in this big, huge, darkk house..........  
  
.........so I asked them "Am I going to the ball too?"  
  
"I don't mind but....." replied Yanagi-senpai.  
"Don't mind but I think my dress wont fit to you." replied Marui-senpai.  
"Sorry, maybe I should have bought you a dress" said Yagyu-senpai  
So I replied "It's ok"  
"Sorry, Akaya I'll bring back a souvenir. So be a good girl? Ok?" said Yanagi-senpai, and he   
smoothed my hair down with her gentle hand.  
  
....And the night came.   
  
"Sorry, Kirihara-kun. Next time I'll buy a dress for you." said Yagyu-senpai  
"I'll bring back a food for you Akaya, so don't worry" said Marui-senpai.  
"Are you ok to be alone? Call me if something wrong has happened" said Yanagi-senpai  
  
....and they went out.   
  
The night was dark and quiet. I couldn't stand of being alone in this house, so I went out to the garden.  
  
I see the moon, really yellow......feels like dying that moon red.  
  
and suddenly I hear a voice.  
  
"Lady what are you doing here?"  
  
.....a weird man with black robe...like Harry Potter....and kind of holding a strange stick appeared.  
  
So I replied,"Nothing, I was left alone in the house, and I couldn't stand to be in the house, so I just   
came to the garden.......and who are you?"  
  
The weird man replied, "I'm Niou, I'm a wizard. My job is to help people alone like you,  
What do you want?"  
  
I don't want anything. I'm just scared to be alone tonight.  
  
So I told the wizard,"I don't want anything, just stay alone together with me."  
  
Niou-san opened his mouth for few seconds and he said,  
  
"....I have a work to do.....good-bye...lady" when he was trying to go away,   
  
I grabbed his robe really hard and shouted "Wait! Don't leave me alone!"  
  
"Ouch! Stop pulling my robe! Why don't you go to the ball!?" he said.  
  
"If I could go to the ball, I can go! First, I don't have a dress, and second. The place of the ball   
is really, really far!! How could I go to the ball!" said I, and my eyes started to be red.   
  
"Ahh! Don't make your eyes red! I have a dress here, and the ball is only 23.8km away!  
You can walk!" he said.  
  
"Oh,,,,,thank you for the dress.......but 23.8KM IS NOT THE DISTANCE THAT YOU COULD WALK!"Shouted I.  
  
"But the boy named Echizen Ryoma walked 23.8km." he said, "And he was about 12-years old"  
  
What? There was a boy who walked till that distance? And younger than me?  
  
"....Is that true? Niou-san" I asked.  
  
"Yes, it's truth. You're older than him, so you could walk that far right?" he said.  
  
"Yup....if that boy what-ever-the-name-is could do it, then I could do that too.  
thank you Niou-san. I'll go to the ball, good bye" said I  
  
and he said "Piyo" and waved his hand.   
  
So I changed into the dress quickly and ran as fast as I could to the ball  
  
If that boy, whatever the name is could walk that far, then I could do that too.  
  
And 2 and a half hours later, atlast I got to go to the ball.....really tired,   
  
I went inside the ball. The ball was really roomy, light and big.   
  
and I saw Marui-senpai eating the viking (alot), Yagyu-senpai talking with madam  
and Yanagi-senpai taking data.   
  
So I waved hands to them and walked around the ball, and it was fulled with people dancing and talkingand eating.  
  
When I was walking around, I found a veranda, and I saw a beautiful, yellow-ish bright moon.  
  
and stayed in veranda for a few minutes to look at the moon.  
  
I don't know why but I feel like dying the moon into red. I always feel like that when I see the moon.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the boy who's shorter than me asked me  
  
"Looking at the moon......who are you?" I said.   
  
How come strangers are keep talking to me today......  
  
"I'm Echizen Ryoma. How bout you? " said the boy.....who's called Echizen...  
  
........Echizen? I heard the name somewhere.........wait is that the person....  
  
"I'm Kirihara Akaya.....are you the person who walked 23.8km?" I asked.  
  
".....how did you knew that" he said.  
  
"I heard from Niou-san. He said that you walked 23.8km, and he told me that if the boy could  
do that, I could do it. So I walked to the ball from my house, which was also 23.8km far away..."  
  
"How long did you took?" he asked.  
  
"About 2 and a half hours" replied I.  
  
"Madamadadane........" he said  
  
"......Mukatuku" replied I.  
  
"....and why don't dance?" he said.  
  
"Dance? Dance with who?" replied I.  
  
"....I'm infront of you" he said.  
  
.......dance with him?  
  
"huh?" said I  
  
"Can't dance?" he said  
  
"Don't underestimate me. I could dance." said I  
  
"Then dance." he said, and he pulled me suddenly and took my hands to dance.  
  
"E....Echizen?"said I, with a surprised voice.  
  
"You're in the ball, right?"he said.  
  
"yes....but"said I. Why does this boy wants to dance with me? I don't even really know him.  
  
"Your dress looks cool Kirihara-san" he said.  
  
"thanks" I replied.  
  
The dress that I got from Niou-san was a stylish type of a black dress. Niou-san said that  
I looked more good in this kind of dresses.   
  
"Nee, Kirihara-san" he asked.  
  
"Yup?" I answered.   
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he said.  
  
"Love at first sight? Don't know" I answred  
  
"What if I say if I love you, and it was love at first sight?" he said.  
  
"Huh? You're just joking right?" said I. Love? We don't really know each other.How could he   
fall in love? Or is that because of what Echizen said, "Love in first sight?"  
  
"...I'm not joking", he said. And he started to grab my clothes, "Should I show you that I'm not  
joking?"  
  
Then Echizen suddenly hold me tight and I felt something soft on my lips.  
  
And it was his lips, Echizen Ryoma, and that was the first time I got a kiss from the opposite gender,  
and my body started to feel hot.  
  
"........Echizen!!!?" said I. Kiss is an act that 2 lovers does it, and we're not even lovers.   
We just met there about 3 hours ago.   
  
"Your face is red, Kirihara-san" he said.  
  
".....shut up" replied I.   
  
then suddenl I heard the clock ringing, shoot it's 12 o'clock now and it's late.  
I have to get back home to sleep.   
  
So I released Echizen's hand and ran back home.  
  
"......madamadadane" he said quietly and waved me good-bye  
  
"byebye.....Echizen Ryoma" I replied.   
  
and 2 1/2 hours later, I reached to the home and saw Niou-san.  
  
"Welcome back, lady. How was the ball?" Niou-san said.  
  
"Fine...and I met Echizen Ryoma. The boy you said that he walked till 23.8km" said I.  
  
"Oh, did he do anything to you?" he asked.   
  
"He kissed me" answerd I.  
  
"Hai?" he said.  
  
"He kissed me, and he said that he loves me.........what should I do Niou-san?" said I.   
We just met, and kissed. He told me that he loves me  
  
"That's love at first sight" he said.   
  
"That was what Echizen said" replied I.  
  
"Pri" he said,   
  
and I gave back the dress to Niou-san and said  
"....and thank you for the dress and advice Niou-san."   
  
"Your welcome, and how's Yagyu?" he asked  
  
"Fine, but why?" said I.  
  
"Nothing." replied Niou-san  
  
"Oh, and it's late now so I'll go to sleep, good night Niou-san" so I waved good-bye to Niou-san andwent back to my house to go to asleep.  
  
"Good-night Akaya, good luck." he smiled and went away to do his work.   
  
Next day  
  
I got a new wrist band from Yanagi-senpai, a bunch of foods from Marui-senpai and a pocket money and permission to go out to the town from Yagyu-senpai.  
  
So I went out to the town.  
  
"Hnnnn it is sunny today!" said I, and I found a beautiful buttefly flying.  
When I was trying to chase the butterfly, I accidently slipped and fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you ok?" I heard the voice that I had heard before.  
  
When I looked up, it was -Echizen Ryoma.  
  
"Hello-" said I.  
  
"You're quite clumsy right? Kirihara=san" Echizen said  
  
".....shut up, and what are you doing here" said I.  
  
"Looking for Kirihara-san" he said  
  
"......ba-ka" I said   
  
"But you're more stupid" Echizen said?  
  
"ah!?" said I,  
  
"Your eyes is red, Kirihara-san" he said.  
  
"oh really?" so, I took my eye-wash   
  
"....do you want me to apply eye-wash?" Echizen said "No thanks" I replied  
  
So I apply eye wash and Echizen said,  
  
"Neeh, Kirihara-san"  
  
"Yes?" I replied  
  
"I'll make you fall in love in me, so be ready" and he grinned  
  
".......baka" said I  
  
"......Your face is red again, Kirihara-san" said Echizen  
  
".......Urusai" said I  
  
-and that was premonition of love for them-  
  
The End  
  
(made a little revise on July.17) 


End file.
